Heart Of Steel
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: When Mousse has enough, a simple item from a long forgoten memory sends him spiraling down. MousseShampoo


The One Gift She Gave Me. Her Heart of Steel.  
  
By Allan Bryant   
  
A STRONGHOLD Production  
  
*I am a fool. * Mousse did not want to get up, why should he. All he ever does is make a fool of him and hurt himself over and over again, yesterday proved that. Yesterday he was kicked into the wall, while in his cursed form, by Shampoo who screamed she hated him then threw him outside in the cold rain, nearly bleeding to death in a gutter. But he had to get up; he had to go to work. Why bother going on, he should just end it now. His thoughts had gotten disturbingly worse these days. It seemed like he had suicidal thoughts almost everyday now. He ignored his sinful idea for now, he felt a presence in his room, one that usually brought love and happiness to his soul, but now brought pain and suffering. He shied away from the person, not wanting to see her.   
"Stupid Mousse. Get up. Shampoo needs help for morning rush. Fine, lay all day, you worthless." That got his attention. He sat straight up putting on his glasses and looked her right in the eyes. She starred right back. She noticed something missing in his eyes, they seemed... empty. She could stand it no longer and looked away. She walked to the hatch to his room. "Hurry." With that she stepped down the ladder. He slowly got up and shrugged on one of his robes. He looked to his weapon racks. He didn't want to get his weapons, why bother they never did any good anyway. His eyes stopped on one weapon, the one he cherished and took the best of care. *So long ago... I'm a fool. *   
He slowly got down his ladder leading to the attic, now his room, and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once there he was hit on the top of his head by an all too familiar object.  
"Mousse what took you so long?" Said Cologne removing her staff. The boy did not answer. She hit him again; he seemed to not even notice it. "Answer me."   
"I have no excuse, I need to get to work." he got his trays and went out the door. Cologne sensed something wrong with the boy. Anyone could unless they were so stubborn and thick headed, like her great-granddaughter.   
"Stupid Mousse, disrespect elder, I hurt!" She got out her bonbouri and started for the door with every intent to beat the tar out of Mousse but was blocked by Cologne's staff. "Great-grandmother...? Why?"   
"Shampoo you are to leave Mousse alone today, is that understood?"  
"Yes great-grandmother. I go work now." Shampoo got her trays and went out the door. For the rest of the morning, Mousse never spoke a word more than needed, never once tried to glomp Shampoo. He didn't even seem to be there, like he was on autopilot. The morning rush ended just as the kindergarten got out of class. Mousse opened the door to welcome the lunch rush, and stood outside watching the children walk towards their homes. He watched as a little girl gave a boy about the same age a small gift rapped in cloth, he remembered something so very close to that.   
*So familiar... so long ago... I am a fool. It is time to end this. * He nearly cried... but amazons do not cry, so he stood, frowning, his eyes seemed to loose their sparkle even more. Cologne saw what he was looking at through a window an then hopped back into the kitchen as Mousse walked back into the restaurant. He seemed even more out of it during the lunch rush; he heard the bells from the high school, letting out. He heard the usual impact of a mallet and the crash of a body nearby. The usual yelling and insults getting closer. *Soon. Very soon, just one more loose end. * Ranma and Akane and Ukyo came in through the door, Ranma with a rather large knot on his head.   
"Hey Mousse can I get some ice?" said Ranma as they sat down at their usual booth. Mousse nodded and turned to go to the kitchen.   
"Hey Mousse, you're bleeding." Mousse looked to his injured shoulder and saw there was blood seeping all on his right side of his chest. Funny, he didn't feel any pain. He didn't feel anything, just... empty.   
"Oh, your right, I guess I have to put something on it."   
"There is something wrong with that boy. More than usual." Said Ukyo as he walked away, Akane nodded in agreement. Mousse walked into the kitchen to get the ice when Cologne stopped him.   
"Mousse what happened to your shoulder?"   
"Nothing."   
"Mousse I want you, after the lunch rush, to take the rest of the day off. Your no good to us if you are dead."   
*Same as I am alive. * He nodded and departed out the door. He gave Ranma the ice.   
"Ranma, can I talk to you privately." Ranma nodded and rose out of the chair and followed Mousse out of the restaurant to the ally in the back. "Ranma I going to ask you a private question... one by your honor to answer truthfully." Ranma nodded. "Which one do you like best? Ukyo, Akane... or Shampoo?"   
"Wha??" Ranma was surprised; actually that is a massive understatement. "Who do you like best?"  
"I thought you said that." He stood in thought for a few minutes. "You promise not to tell the girls." Mousse nodded. "... A A A.. A-Akane."   
"Hmmm. I think they all suspect it, you should tell her soon. They might find out and try to do something... Again."   
"Yeah... you're right. Why now? Why ask now?"   
"Lets just say, I'll be leaving soon... Take care of Shampoo and the rest of the girls for me."   
"Leaving?? Were?"   
"Give this to Shampoo... It has been nice knowing you, and I hope you and Akane have a wonderful life together." Mousse walked up to him and handed him a letter he wrote during the break. Ranma looked at it then shook Mousse's hand. When Ranma turned to go inside the cafe he felt two fingers press the point on his neck, his world went black. Mousse took one look at his friend/enemy then walked inside. He saw Shampoo, Ukyo and Akane glaring at each other. "Ranma's unconscious outside." They rushed out to help Ranma leaving Mousse in the dinning room alone, the customers long gone when the martial artists came in. He slowly walked up the stairs and climbed up his ladder into his room. He bolted the door down and went to his weapon racks; he closed his eyes and picked up one weapon. He opened them to see the dagger that meant so much to him, and smiled sadly. Very, very sadly.   
*Somehow appropriate. * He kneeled on the floor and held the dagger over his stomach, that's when he heard the foot, steps down the hall running to the door. "I am sorry for what my love has brought you shampoo, I hope with my death brings better." With that he plunged the knife into his stomach, he looked down at it as blackness flowed over his sight. He pulled out the dagger and his strength left him, it clattered over the hatch. He slumped to the ground as he heard his heart slow. He was finally free of pain.   
* * *   
(20 seconds ago)   
"Ranma! Wake up!" Said Akane as Shampoo released the point; he woke with a start.   
"Were is he? I'll kill him."   
"He go inside to room, he no look good, look like death." Said Shampoo.   
"Here Shampoo, he told me to give this to you." She took it and read it slowly, a single tear rolled down her cheek and she bolted for the stairs, dropping the letter in her rush. Ranma picked it up and read.   
{Dear Shampoo, I am sorry for everything I have done to you, and that you should not worry for me any more. I wish with all my heart for your happiness and a long life. I have done what I should have done a long time ago. For you see by now I should be dead, please tell my mother that I was sorry, and I loved her. I know now that you never loved me and that you probably hate me, and even though I know, I wish to tell you one last time. I love you. Goodbye Shampoo.}  
Ranma dropped the letter and ran upstairs with Akane and Ukyo right behind him. Shampoo was banging on the door. Ranma told Ukyo to get an ambulance. Ukyo ran down into the kitchen and got the telephone. Upstairs Cologne had joined them. They heard something hit the hatch. Shampoo got her hands into the crevice and pried open the door open and stepped back, a small red handled dagger fell out of the opening and wedged itself in the wood of the first step, it had a red tint all down the blade. A slow trickle of blood began to flow down the opening and dripped down the steps, a cold hand showed itself, it's fingers covered in its owner's blood.   
Shampoo ran up to Mousse, she picked him up in her arms and held him like a little child, she rocked back and forth, mumbling under her breath. Cologne picked up the dagger and examined it. She remembered when she had seen it last. Nearly thirteen years ago...  
(Flashback)  
Mousse and Shampoo walked together, they were five, Mousse had just become five. In Amazon law, that was the last day a male could spend time with a female without defeating her. They walked to a hill overlooking a strange place; their elders told them not to go there, it was bad magic. Shampoo gave Mousse a small clothe covered gift, Mousse opened it to see a beautiful red handled dagger, and it had a note with it. {Today is the last day we can spend together like this. I wish I could give you my heart of love but take this one until our day comes. It is a sign of my love, so please take my heart of steel.}   
"I will." He moved to give her a kiss on the cheek, but with her head turned and his glasses off, his lips landed on hers. They were both a first surprised but then settled down and enjoyed the kiss that spoke of their love that would have to be bottled up in a few hours, in the beautiful view. When they broke the kiss, shampoo put her arms around him and Mousse put his arms around her and looked at the springs that would destroy their lives as they had planed so carefully... Jusenkyo. "Happy birthday Mousse" Said Shampoo, sighing.   
"Thank you, my love." A pair of eyes watched them from a distance, they narrowed. The owner took one more look at them, and then left.   
"Foolish children, to fall in love only to be separated by a law they cannot disobey. To make promises they cannot keep, oh my Great granddaughter, I am sorry for what I must do."   
Later that evening...   
"Xain-Pu you are to never to fall for that boy again unless he defeats you!" yelled Cologne.   
"But great grandmother I love him." Said Shampoo nearly in tears.   
"You are to young to know what love is. Do you want to become the greatest fighter in the village? I will not train anyone who will not follow our laws. Choose child. Love or your way of life." Shampoo's head lowered until Cologne could only see the tears running down her face.   
*Mousse forgive me, I must not disobey my elders. I can no longer love you. * "Elder I wish to be trained the ways of the amazons, I... I give up my love of Mousse." With that she broke down completely. Cologne put a fragile arm around her great granddaughter's quaking shoulders.   
"Hush child. Amazons do not cry... You are now a warrior, you must act like one."   
The next day...   
"Honored elder, I come to see Shampoo." Said Mousse. "Go away Mousse, you can no longer come here." Said Cologne standing in the door way with her new staff.   
"Honored elder, I come to see her only as a friend." Said Mousse confused.   
"It comes of no consequence, you are to leave immediately." She insisted.   
"Elder, why?" "You know why, leave now or will I have to beat you out." Said Cologne taking an attack posture. Mousse came into one himself. "You foolish male. So be it."   
"Bring it on." Cologne attacked with unreasonable skill and speed, Mousse kept his spot and held, blocking her attacks with out being able to land a single blow, one of her attacks finally got through and slammed into his chest bringing him down. She started to move away until she heard a grunt from behind; she turned only to have her staff ripped out of her withered grasp. Mousse's chain went back into his sleeve and he brought the cane up and snapped it over his leg. "It. Is. Not. Over, yet."  
"So you know hidden weapons, well I might have to be a little more cautious." Mousse brought out the knife Shampoo gave him and went back into a stance. Cologne stopped her attack. "Were did you get that knife?"  
"Shampoo gave it to me." Said Mousse.  
"Shampoo come out here." Shampoo came out of the house, she was wearing her breastplate and she had two new bomboris in her hands. "You are to replace me, this is your chance to show yourself. You are to attack Mousse, if you lose you are to become his wife, if you win you become a true Amazon. Fight!" Shampoo attacked him with power and agility that Mousse barely recovered and blocked. They went on for several more minutes, finally Mousse is holding her bonbouri in one hand, barely overpowering Shampoo and had the knife in the other. They were at a stand off but Mousse could clearly win if he used the knife against her. "Mousse, use the knife. This will probably be your last chance to beat her, she will become more powerful than you in a matter of days with my training."   
"I... I don't... want... to hurt her." Mousse looked into her eyes. "Please Shampoo, ...Let me defeat you... without hurting you... forfeit... the... match."   
"No. I... am... a... Amazon, I... must not... I can't. I wont!" She pushed him away. They stood looking each other in the eye, Shampoo grinned evilly. "I hate you Mousse."   
"No..." He backed up a few steps.   
"Yes... I hate you Mousse... You could be fooled so easily." He backed up some more; he could feel a tear slide down his cheek. "Some Amazon... Run home crybaby, unless you can defeat me, never come here again." He turned and began to walk away.   
"Mousse... You will never be Shampoo's husband, you are worthless." Said Cologne standing on her old staff. Mousse stopped, he turned and something glinted in his hand. Suddenly Cologne found herself on the ground, Her old staff sticking to the wall of her hut by a sword.   
"No elder, I am a fool." With that he walked into his house.   
(End Flashback)   
"No child, I was the fool." Said Cologne. The Ambulance was heard in the distance.   
"HE ALIVE!!" Cried Shampoo, she felt his heart beat slowly, much too slowly. The bleeding was slowing too, he was barely breathing. Shampoo held him close to her as she whispered into his ear. "Stupid Mousse, I no hate, I no hate at all."   
* * *   
The paramedics got him onto a sketcher and wheeled him out of the Ambulance and into the hospital; the gang had all arrived there behind it by the roofs, except Shampoo who rode with him. They all walked into the waiting room and sat down, three minutes later Genma, Soun, Nabiki, and Kasumi ran into the waiting room and sighed to see Ranma and Akane okay. Mousse's doctor walked into the room and every head turned to him.   
"Mousse should be okay, but we need blood to replace the bit he lost. He has a rare type blood and we don't have enough to replace him. Does anyone have type O blood?"  
"Child you do." Said Cologne to Shampoo. Shampoo looked at her. "Go help him." Shampoo got up quickly and followed the doctor. Akane didn't look too happy.  
"Poor Mousse he loved her so much he was going to kill himself for it." Akane shook her head and felt a hand surround her's. She looked up to see Ranma looking at her.  
"I wouldn't be much different. Mousse told me that I should tell you something before the other girls try something." He looked up to see Ukyo starring at them.   
I'm sorry Ucchan... Akane, I-I... I love you." Ranma looked at her, gasps were heard all around the room, except Ukyo.   
"It took you long enough Ranchan. I was beginning to believe you wouldn't tell her."   
"You knew??" Yes. I'm happy for the both of you, now only if I could find a man with compassion, strength, funny, and most of all... handsome." Author makes act of faith and OOCness to extreme. At that minute Ryoga decided to walk by. Ukyo got that evil glint in her eye. She took off after him and helped him out, three seconds later she had him on a leash. All she did was say he was cute and kiss him on his nose and he was putty. Silly, giggling, and blushing putty. He asked her out and she accepted. They walked off together.  
Did I mention it was an extreme case of OCCness and such? Oh well. Akane was just lying in Ranma's arms, hopping that her friend would be all right.   
* * *  
Mousse awoke to the feeling that leaches and blood sucking bats had latched onto him. He felt something in his left arm wait... He could feel? His right arm went to his left shoulder and touched the wound; pain ricocheted in his socket. He clenched his teeth in pain. Yep... he could feel, how inconvenient.   
"Mousse okay?" Said a voice.   
"S-Shampoo?" He opened his eyes to see the Amazon girl lying next to him, abet blurrier. She smiled softly at him; she had a tube running out of her arm. It led to a machine then a line led into his left arm, that's were the pain was coming from. "What? W-w-why?"   
"Because Shampoo no hate, you stupid but I no hate."   
"You have defeated her child." Said Cologne standing on her staff.   
"What?" Said Mousse looking at the shriveled blur, were the heck were his glasses? He found them and put them on.   
"You have shed her blood, you have made her humble, to throw down her way of life to make sure you live. In a way, you are now one. I see now what a mistake I did so long ago, you paid for it today Mousse. Ranma has already chosen the young Tendo and you Mousse are the responsible for that. Therefore I make you fiancé's that is if you want to be." Mousse and Shampoo looked at each other.   
"It's your decision Shampoo." Shampoo looked at Cologne then at Mousse again and nodded slowly, the implication of what she was doing flashing through her mind. Cologne took out something and held it out in front of her; it was the dagger. She brought up a small dust covered object and placed the weapon in it, it was the dagger's sheath. "A pact from long ago is now sealed if I'm right, you have her heart so you must be strong, protective, like the sheath is to the dagger. You must shield her from harm but let her do what she is meant to do. So Mousse I give you my Great Granddaughters hand in marriage." She wiped the sheath free of dust then handed it to Mousse. He looked at it then nodded to Cologne. The old elder walked out of the room leaving the young people alone, both smiled at each other. Mousse looked down.   
"Shampoo I'm sorry for what I did today." Shampoo sat up and put a hand to his cheek as he looked up.   
["No Mousse, you finally got through to me, I would have kept pushing you away until you hated me......... For always being there for me... Even when I treated you horribly, I thank you Mousse. That is why I am going to marry you."]   
["Is that the only reason?"] Her face was a few inches from his. ["No."] She gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth. ["Because I like you, I always have. I had to forget though, if I didn't I would never have seen how much you cared."]  
["Also you would have been kicked out of the village."] Added Mousse, Shampoo looked at his face, then both winced in pain. ["These tubes hurt more than my shoulder."] Shampoo nodded in agreement then winced in pain again.   
"This no fun, but worth it. You alright now Arien?"   
"That's going to take a long time to get use to. Yes Shampoo, I should be fine, I have no more reason to be... that way again. All those fights with Ranma and Ryoga helped my body heal faster." He got up. "I feel I could take on the wor-- OUCH!!!"   
"Stupid Duck boy.... You never learn, stay down, you get better then we take on world together." The doctors came in and Shampoo was allowed to leave. She walked out into the waiting room; it was about two in the morning. Soun and Genma were wheeled by, both passed out from the sake they smuggled in. Akane had fallen asleep in Ranma's arms. Ranma was asleep as well. Ukyo was gone, the other Tendo sisters were gone, and Cologne was the only one still there and awake. Shampoo walked up silently to the old woman.  
Her staff whipped out at the last second and Shampoo caught it a mere inches from hitting her, Shampoo was moved back a few inches.  
"You're slow child, but I guess it's from all that blood you gave. Still that was impressive, if you had been a normal person who had done what you did today, you would be dead. Mousse may not be better than you but it wouldn't look good if you, the best fighter in the village lost to a man who is blind." Cologne sighed tiredly.  
["Why now elder? Why not thirteen years ago and save us all, all this trouble?"] ["Because child, in all my years, I still wasn't wise enough to see what was good for you... Even I make mistakes. In a way, I am blinder than Mousse is."]   
"Shampoo? Is Mousse okay?" Said a barely awake Akane.   
"Yes. He be okay."  
"Child you need to go home, you are worn out. You too Akane. Today has been hard on us all." Said Cologne, the younger women nodded in agreement. Akane tried to stand up but found Ranma's arms pined her down. She was about to smack him when Shampoo stopped her. She would need to stop doing that. Akane brought down her mallet and gently shook Ranma awake. Together they walked back to the Dojo. Shampoo left with Cologne back to the cafe. Mousse slept without any nightmares that night, for once since he was five he had a faint smile across his lips.   
* * *   
"I do." Said Mousse slipping the ring over her finger. Shampoo never looked away from his face as he did it.   
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Said Cologne. Mousse leaned over and kissed Shampoo on the lips. The other married couple stood watching the ceremony.   
"I can't believe he finally did it. I thought I would be stuck having Shampoo for a Fiancé forever." Said Ranma. His wife looked up at his face.   
"Don't worry if you did I would never have married you." Said Akane, she saw the sour look on his face. "I'd wait until I we married her off to Ryoga or Happosai.... Not Happosai, I'm not cruel."   
[GLOMP!!] "Please be cruel Akane, I'd like that a lot." Said Happosai. Three seconds later he took off for low earth orbit. "Looks like I'm blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaaain!!" Said the old pervert. A star twinkled.   
"Man, what a pervert. I'm glad everything turned out fine, after three years everyone has someone." Said Ranma "I still can't believe Kondachi married Gonguski."   
"Or Ukyo becoming Ryoga's Fiancé?" Ranma looked back at the people mentioned. "I'm glad you forgave him when he told you about his curse."   
"What? About his bad sense of direction?" Ranma banged his head against a wall.  
The End.   



End file.
